The present invention generally relates to a wind dam and vertical turbine system. More specifically, the invention is a wind dam and vertical turbine system that utilizes an efficient wedge-shaped structure, airfoils and exhaust doors.
At this time, most wind generators are of the horizontal axis type with airplane type propellers for the turbine power. These wind turbines comprise 99% of all commercial wind farms. These turbines are typically placed 200 feet above the ground level. They are very high maintenance because the mechanics have to work above the ground. The cranes that are required to do this are expensive but necessary to work on the generators and turbine blades of these generators. The turbine blades are high maintenance simply because they are so large. The torque the wind places on the propeller hubs causes them to be vulnerable to excessive winds. Even smaller turbines have similar problems. The altitude they need to operate causes them to have limitations such as generator size, propeller blade size and high maintenance costs.
In reference to wind dams even the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,569 issued to Hector, has many limitations. Hector had a good idea for capturing the wind but the structure is very limited because it compresses the air from all 4 sides. This idea actually “chokes” the wind down so most of the kinetic energy is lost by the time it gets to the turbine. Also, the small spring loaded doors are not adequate to control excessive wind speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,828 issued to Calhoon, also “chokes” the wind down too much. The forced wind will not compress into the tube and by the time it reaches the fourth turbine, the kinetic energy will be zero. And it can't rotate to gain the power from the changing wind direction.
The wind powered machine of U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,507 issued to Douthit also uses a structure that compresses the wind on 4 sides, which causes the wind to be “choked”. The relatively small horizontal turbine lacks the surface area on the blades to produce real power. And there is no way to control excessive wind.
The spiral configuration inside the intake tube on U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,059 issued to Hosoda creates friction from the spiral which slows the wind. This structure is again “choked” down from the opening to the rear where the turbine is located. The structure doesn't seem to have any wind control flaps or doors to control any excessive pressure inside the cone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,061 issued to Arreola Jr., does not have a structure to capture the wind. It is basically a turbine standing in the air that has limited power. There is not enough air pressure for the surface area of the blades to produce affordable electricity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wind dam and turbine with electronic side doors that open and close according to the speed of the incoming wind along with a slide door at the rear of the wind dam that can control the incoming wind in the turbine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wind dam and turbine system that has controlled doors to release any pressure that is a result of excessive winds.
What is really needed is an operating wind dam and turbine system that has a structure to capture and electronically control the speed of the wind into a vertical turbine along with a unique wedge shaped structure that provides the opportunity to have multiple banks of generators to take advantage of all wind speeds by adding more generating power as the wind speed increases as well as controlled doors to release any pressure that is a result of excessive winds.